butcherlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
STORYLINE
Early 2014 * The Openings appear in the most populated cities in every country. Hundreds of thousands of Butcher's flood through, killing every human in sight. ARC 1 Mid 2014 * Emma Lloyd resides in the military town of Caldyn, ?, which is run by Colonel Arthur Sayne. * One day she is chosen to be a member of Arthur's harem. She refuses but is forced to into the position with threats of violence against her and her mother. She refuses Sayne's advances at night however and attempts to flee but is betrayed by Sayne's wife Melinda. Sayne takes Emma and her mother April out of town, where he executes April in front of Emma before shooting her dead as well. Their bodies are disposed of. * Hours latter Emma miraculously revives from the dead. Her mother however does not. In her emotional state she alerts nearby Butcher's. They attack her but to her shock Emma realizes she now possesses superhuman durability and strength. She manages to kill all of the Butcher's. * Emma heads back into town and forces her way into Sayne's home. She brutally kills Melinda before finding Sayne, using his harem as a shield. Emma forces her way towards him. She gets a hold of him and takes her time before killing him, breaking several of his bones and throwing him around like a rag-doll. She ends him by beating his head into a chunky paste. She leaves the residence before soldiers can get to her. * She leaves Caldyn, taking with her a backpack and supplies. Early 2015 * Allen and several members of his group (Maurice, Caleb, Anne, Hector, Kelly, Patrick) search within a city for supplies. Elsewhere in the city, more of Allen's people (Shaun, Amy, Helen) search for supplies as well. * Allen and his group draw unwanted attention from a group of Butcher's and are forced to fight after attempting to flee fails. * Emma walks straight into the fight unintentionally and is immediately targeted by the Butcher's. She shocks Allen's group by displaying superhuman levels of durability and strength, killing several Butcher's single-handedly without much effort. She introduces herself to Allen and his group. * Shaun, Amy and Helen are attacked and subdued by a different group. They plan to rape Amy and then Helen but are stopped from doing so by Allen and his group who shoot the men dead. Emma prevents one man from fleeing and slams his head against concrete, killing him. * ? * Emma heads back to Allen's camp with the group. Along the way they ask her about her powers. She reveals that she rose from the dead with her powers. The others are of course skeptical but can think of no other reason/s. She states that she was part of another large community in the past but was killed when she refused the orders of the man in charge. She keeps the exact details to herself. * The group arrive back at camp. Emma is introduced to the other members of the group, including Henry & Jane (Allen's son & wife) & Mary (Patrick's wife & Shaun's grandmother). * Emma joins the group for dinner, talking with them about events and their lives before the Opening's appeared. Allen finally asks Emma what her plans are. She says she isn't sure and really just plans to wander. He asks her if she would consider joining their group. She is unsure but says she will think about it. * Morning comes and Emma is awake. She finds Allen and accepts his offer to join the group. Soon after it is revealed that the group's main vehicle is beyond repair. Allen and the others make the decision to go back into the city and acquire a new one, along with extra supplies. Emma goes with them. * The group arrive in the city and look for what they need. Shaun comes across a double decker coach. Allen decides it will be perfect and has everyone siphon fuel from nearby cars to fill it up, as well as back up fuel for latter. They find a trailer to attach to the back, as well as more food. ARC 2 March 2015 ? ARC 3 March 2015 ? ARC 4 ? ? * Having reunited with each other, Allen's group and new members travel together. * Allen & the group discover and surround a group of people led by a man named Kyle. * Kyle claims they are from a fortified community in the nearby town of Romoore. Allen and the others asks questions about the community but Kyle answers little, concerned about his communities safety. Kyle suggests he and Allen have a one on one talk. Allen accepts. The two sit and talk alone, with Allen revealing everything that his group has encountered since the Openings occurred, including their last community being over run. Allen reveals that he and the people of his community came upon the abandoned town of Romoore and decided to make it home, sealing off the main street from the rest of the town. They separate and go back to their groups. Kyle's group are not 100% certain about bringing Allen and the others to Romoore, just as Allen's group are the same about going to Romoore. ARC 5 ? ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * The Hades Tribe locate the Ranchers at their property. ARC 6 ? ? * The men and women from Hades Tribe approach the Ranch, claiming that the Ranch and everything on it now belongs to their leader Billy, and that their people shall now supply their community with goods. Emma approaches the bikers and in a display of her inhuman power, unsaddles one man and throws his motorcycle many feet. The others fire at Emma but are shocked to see the bullets cause no damage. She politely tells the group to leave, or else she will tear them apart. They hurry drive away. * ? * ? * The group from H.T. returns to their base and informs Billy of Emma. He is surprised to hear of her powers but tells the group to return to the Ranch and invite her to his home. * ? * ? * H.T. returns and requests Emma come with them to meet Billy, whom they say is powerful like her. She talks privately with Allison, Janelle & Amy. They agree she should go and see if Billy is truly like her. * ? * On the trip Emma is asked about her powers by the H.T. She gives away little. She listens more to the others praise of Billy and his accomplishments. * ? * Emma arrives at the H.T. base. She is greeted by Billy, whom she out performs in a handshake. He invites her inside to talk, but she decides to walk around the base grounds, against Billy's requests, as she was offered the chance to look around. The club members can do nothing to stop her. While looking around she deliberately displays her super strength and durability, which both surprises and interests Billy. * After she is done looking around, Emma sits down with Billy to hear him out. He talks about how he discovered and created their base, how his people live and how his people protect other communities from Butcher's. She is impressed, but states that the group that arrived at the Ranch were hostile and essentially gave Emma and the other's no choice in the matter. He states that his people are simply rough around the edges and that they merely phrased their words wrongly. He then proposes a deal with her: Pay him a fortnightly tribute in exchange for protection from Butcher's and other unsavory groups. She reveals that she is not the leader and as such she cannot sign off on agreements. He then asks her why she does not lead her community, believing that with greater power than others it is only natural that she should lead, like he does. She simply states that she came into the community after it was already established. It already had a leader and that the leader does a better job than she ever could. He changes the subject and says she could join his group. She flat out refuses his offer, stating that "running with bullies isn't her thing". Billy dares her to say that again, standing up in front of her. She stands up in response and says she is willing to throw punches if he is.